1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for fabricating parts and, more specifically, to a method for fabricating parts with improved chemical resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of microelectronics or integrated circuit devices typically involves a complicated process sequence requiring hundreds of individual steps performed on semiconductors, dielectric and conductive substrates. Examples of these process steps include oxidation, diffusion, ion implantation, thin film deposition, cleaning, etching and lithography. Plasma processes are often used for thin film deposition and etching, which are performed in a plasma chamber. In chemical vapor deposition, reactive species are generated by applying voltages to suitable process gases, and subsequent chemical reactions result in the formation of a thin film on a substrate. In plasma etching, a previously deposited film is exposed to the reactive species in a plasma, often through a patterned mask layer formed in a prior lithography step. Reactions between the reactive species and the deposited film result in the removal, or etching, of the deposited film.
When chamber parts are exposed to the plasma environment for extended periods, deterioration may occur due to reaction with the plasma species. Thus, there is an ongoing need for alternative materials or methods to fabricate parts with reduced corrosion rates and increased lifetime.